


They talk about it later.

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cousin Incest, Daddy Kink, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Underage Sex, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aphrodite decides to mess with Percy's love life again and Jason gets dragged in.





	They talk about it later.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zero_kun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/gifts).



"You look bored. Should I be running to find Ares?"

Aphrodite scowled, "Shut up Hermes." She turned around and tossed her dull brown hair over her shoulder, "I'm contemplating."

"Ohh," Hermes mocked. "Big word coming from you."

She smiled and folded her hands underneath her chin, "I'm thinking of cursing you to fuck your snakes." She smiled primly, "What were they're names again?"

Hermes paled and backed up raising his hands in surrender, "What did you need me for?"

Her smile dropped once more "I need you to run Annabeth Chase and Piper McLean on menial tasks for about a month or so."

"Athena's brat and your daughter," Hermes blinked. "Okay what for?"

Aphrodite grinned, "How 'bout I let you watch."

* * *

"Beg for me, baby."

A whimper filled the air as Percy slid the vibrator slowly down Jason's cock, he grinned down at his deliciously bound baby cousin and cooed. "Come on sweetheart, tell daddy what you want."

Jason arched, "Please" he gasped. His body quivering with need as Percy slid the vibrator up.

"Please what baby?" Percy leered.

Jason wriggled "Please Daddy! I need."

Percy leaned down and rewarding Jason with a kiss, "Was that really so hard sweetheart?"

Jason shook his head and gyrated his hips up and Percy relented. Twisting the fingers of his free hand bringing a small amount of water from the never ending fountain in the middle of his cabin towards him and let the water slowly form a imperfect replica of his own erection and watched with satisfaction as Jason bounced as well as he could with his arms bound above his head.

"This what you need baby."

"I want, Aha~ I want Daddy's c- Nhggn~ cock." Jason bowed forward a little, as the water tortured his prostate.

Percy tsked, "I didn't ask you what you wanted baby." He curled his fingers under Jason's balls and pressed down hard on his perineum, "I asked if it was what you needed."

Jason gave a breathy moan, "Yes Daddy."

Percy grinned, "Then cum for me baby boy."

* * *

Hermes whistled and looked over to meet the grinning visage of the love goddess, "Oh, don't worry." She murmured, "This is just the beginning."

**Author's Note:**

> First post goes to you Commander ;D


End file.
